NK (Cells at Work!)
|-|Bio='NK Cell (Natural Killer Cell)' Patrols the whole body for cancerous or virus-infected cells to attack. |-|Activation of NK Cells='Activation of NK Cells' Laughter stimulates the diencephalon to trigger the rapid production of neurotransmitters called “neuropeptides”. These chemical attach to the surfaces if NK Cells, activating them. Summary NK, fully Natural Killer Cell, is a major character in the manga series Cells at Work, and is one of the top tiers in the immune system. She is mainly seen in chapters concerning Cancer, due to her role as a cell that deals with cancer. She wields a saber and has a harsh rivalry with Killer T. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, higher with activation Name: NK Origin: Cells at Work! Gender: Female Age: Unknown, implied to be in adulthood Classification: Humanised NK cell Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 3), Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Rage Power, Sound Manipulation (Can talk in a voice that is selectively audible, as well as somehow listen in to others' use of the ability), likely Multiplication (A standard ability for most characters), can reform her saber when it breaks. Healing and Statistics Amplification when activated by laughter or immunomodulatory polysaccharides Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (By simply countering Killer T, she was able to give him a nose bleed, and defeated him when he was blood lusted. This implies she is at the top end of the immune system. She went on to clash with him after he became Memory T. Can easily slice through Cancer’s attacks), higher with activation (Was able to quickly defeat Cancer in their first fight, who gave her trouble in her usual state) Speed: Unknown (Superior to baseline cells, who should be superior to erythrocytes, who can run on walls. Could react faster than an Antigen Shifted Influenza Virus who could catch a throwing knife. The same pathogen could react to and catch a gunshot, however the ammo was unknown) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Should be comparable/superior to Red Blood Cell AE-3803, who can push the shell of Steroid) Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Superior to White Blood Cell and Killer T) Durability: Below Average Human level (Took a beating from Cancer, including being punched through a wall and being crushed by hands large enough to form a tunnel) Stamina: Likely very high (Should be comparable to lesser immune cells, who can fight an army of Influenza Type B for a week) Range: Very low due to microscopic size Standard Equipment: Saber Intelligence: Above average (Smarter than White Blood Cell. Was able to see through Cancer’s disguise from the very beginning, unlike her co-workers, and knew about the Lactic Acid Bacteria being hidden from her from the start too: In essence, she has a very sharp eye) Weaknesses: Stress will weaken her fighting potential significantly, however this can be countered by activation Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Saber:' A sword she is never seen without. She can reform it if it gets cracked. Can be used to cut her free from binding attacks. *'Activation:' Can be activated by either laughing or immunomodulatory polysaccharides, which heals her back to full health and grants her an amp. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cells at Work! Category:Rage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Small Sized Characters